Quise intentar
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: Sólo quería pasar un rato normal, ser un chico como cualquier otro, o al menos aparentar serlo, por eso comencé a hablar con el team contrario. Me agradaron bastante, en especial el líder. Comenzamos a tener lazos bastante fuertes, pero, ¿por qué todo lo bueno tiene que acabar...? (¿Drabble? Crenny... creo).


Él era un chico como cualquiera. Hacía cosas... normales. Quise intentar ser normal y encajar con ellos.

Me agradó, y comencé a tener una linda amistad con él, aunque a mi team a veces le molestaba y en otras ni siquiera recordaban mi existencia.

El tiempo ha pasado, el team sigue unido, pero ya no tanto como antes. Stan tiene novia, y no, no es Wendy, ahora está con Red. Kyle se ha decidido a concentrarse más en sus estudios y Cartman... bueno, él se quedó con Wendy, pero a Stan no le importó realmente, al menos no como para volverse loco.

Y yo sigo conversando con cada uno de ellos, teniendo momentos divertidos, pero ya no tanto como antes. Ahora mi mejor amigo es él. Craig Tucker.

Con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto más serio. Ya no ríe tanto como antes, al menos no lo hace con otras personas, sólo su team y yo hemos logrado verlo reír a carcajadas. Es realmente adorable, y lo mejor de todo esto, es que él me confía absolutamente todo lo que le sucede. Desde sentimientos hasta momentos importantes y otros no tanto.

Hemos entrado ya a la preparatoria, y él ha cambiado drásticamente. ¿Por qué le sonríe tanto a las chicas hasta el punto de que éstas suspiran o gritan como colegialas enamoradas? Ojalá se les rompa el tacón, una uña o se les pegue un chicle a su cabello... No tengo idea de por qué quiero eso, pero tampoco importa.

No me habla. Me ignora. Y si me mira, no sonríe. ¿Qué le sucedió?

Me resigné. Seguro era cosa de que iniciábamos apenas las clases. Si. Eso debía ser. Iba a dejarle estar tranquilo e intentaría hacer nuevos amigos, incluso me pondría a coquetear con una que otra chica.

Conforme pasaban los días, él se volvía más y más atrevido con las chicas. Ya tenía su propio... ¿harem? Y yo había quedado en el olvido. Yo y su ex team.

Token se lo tomó muy a mal, y terminó por molestarse con Craig.

Tweek tuvo un ataque de nervios, que Craig intentó calmar, pero simplemente logró hacer que le rechazara y se fuera gritando.

Clyde creo que también salió tan afectado como Tweek, pues duró llorando casi lo mismo que por su madre.

¿Por qué no decidiste regresar, Tucker? No notaste que te necesitan...

Habías olvidado que yo soy tu confidente, ¿cierto? Tu mejor amigo...

Celos era la palabra que me estaba quedando perfectamente en ese momento que te veía besar a aquella tipa. Ofrecida, guarra, asquerosa. Deseo que te pase las tres cosas que le deseaba a las chicas que comenzaron a coquetear con Craig.

No resistí más. Te cité a ir a la parte trasera de la escuela apenas terminaran las clases, y rogué para que nadie se enterara. Me mirabas con una ceja arqueada, dudoso, y por poco sentía que te negarías, pero milagrosamente aceptaste.

Ahí estabas, enfrente mío, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión tan neutral y fría que me podría calar hasta los huesos y llegar a mi corazón.

Por impulso, lo primero que hice fue gritarte todo lo que estaba sintiendo, reprocharte que ya no me hablabas. ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? Reíste. Eso hiciste. Reíste como antes lo hacías, pero para burlarte de las personas. Incluso te doblaste de dolor, llevando tus manos a tu estómago.

Mi cara ardía de coraje y vergüenza. ¿Qué era tan divertido? ¡¿Ah?!

Terminaste de reír después de unos minutos, en los que yo derramaba lágrimas. No te importó. Me llamaste marica, me mostraste tu característico dedo en una seña obscena y te fuiste.

Quise detenerte. No lo logré.

Mis piernas no reaccionaban, e incluso se volvieron débiles, haciéndome caer. Continué ahí, llorando en silencio. Nada salía de mis labios. Un nudo en mi garganta se había formado.

Ese eres ahora. Un bastardo que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas que en verdad te aman. Un desalmado que no le importa si lloran para que les des una oportunidad para enamorarte. Un asco de persona que les hace lo mismo que a mí a las personas que abren su corazón.

Te odio tanto. Y juro que quiero arrancarte de mi pensamiento, pero es en vano. Siempre estarás ahí presente. Con odio, pero secreto amor.

 _Lo malo de todo esto, es que el azabache sólo quería olvidar lo que sentía por el rubio. Porque, es inmoral, incorrecto y sucio, ¿cierto? Nadie aceptaría algo como una relación homosexual, aunque no fueran homofóbicos, nadie vería normal a dos hombres tomarse la mano._


End file.
